Merodeando por los pasillos
by Trixi.Black
Summary: . [Chap V "De suicidios y reencuentros"]. Un pacto con voldemort... un viaje al pasado ... un encuentro con gente muerta... cuando ya no puede pasar nada peor desaparecen "Los otros" ... si les interesan lean, si les gusta dejen rew's
1. El destino está trazado

MERODEANDO POR LOS PASILLOS  
CON LOS MERODEADORES  
  
Capítulo I  
  
Ella estaba poniendo su equipaje en un vagón vacío, lo más probable que sus amigas llegaran mas tarde, por mientras ella esperaría.  
  
De repente escucho una voz que le heló la sangre, era la única persona con la que penso encontrarse, a pesar que iban a la misma casa, "no se porque no se me ocurrió que el también estaría buscando un vagón vacío con sus amigos".  
  
Se miró de arriba a bajo muy disimuladamente para ver si mi atuendo tenía algún defecto. Ese día andaba con una Micromini (para los que no lo saben son como unas minifaldas, pero muchisimo mas pequeñas, algunas las usan como cinturones .), con unas botas con terraplén y con una blusa muy ajustada en el sector del pecho y para abajo era transparente que dejaba a la vista todo mi abdomen, las mangas eran con vuelos transparentes, su peinado era una cola de caballo con 2 mechones juguetones en la cara. Asegurándose que se veía bien se atrevió a darse vuelta para encontrarme con el dueño de la voz.  
  
Se llevo la gran sorpresa ya que además del dueño de la voz, también  
estaba el resto de "Los Merodeadores".  
  
-!!!!!!!!!LILY¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Ese es mi nombre, no me lo gasten – dijo lily con una voz muy juguetona. Me examinaron de arriba a bajo para que finalmente Black hablara  
  
Guaaaaauuuuuu, guaaaaauuuuuu, no lo puedo creer Evans, ¿¿¿¿que te hiciste????- dijo Black, esto mientras le miraba y caminaba a mi alrededor como un lobo a su presa  
  
Apártate Blackie, yo no soy una de tus admiradoras – dije en un tono que quise que saliera frió, pero para mi desgracia me salio muy amable  
  
Pero que ruda  
  
Vamos canuto deja tranquila a la chica  
  
Pero lunático no me vas a negar que se ve sensacional –dijo en tono picaro  
  
Y que hacen los Merodeadores aquí- dijo lily  
  
Bueno, estamos en un país libre –Dijo Peter  
  
Y tú Potter no piensas habla, o ¿¿¿te comieron la lengua los ratones????- dije en tono entre molesto y sarcástico  
  
No tengo nada que decirte, solo que estas preciosa, ¿por qué?  
  
Buena - dijo una muy sonrojada Lily - espero que este año hallan madurado un poco y no hagan esas estúpidas bromas  
  
Pero no vas a negar que eso es lo emocionante de Hogwarts – de aquí en adelante comienza a hablar en un tono solemne- las bromas de los merodeadores, eso es lo que todos los alumnos esperan con ansias todos los años, todas las mañanas nos pregunta quien será nuestra próxima victima  
  
Vamos Sirius, que se nos hace tarde y no encontraremos ningún vagón desocupado – dijo James  
  
Muy sensato de tu parte Potter- dijo un voz fría y que arrastraba las palabras  
  
Que haces aquí Malfoy, que es lo que quieres- dijeron todos los merodeadores  
  
O, nada, solo vine a hacer una visita de cortesía para saber como estuvo su Verano –dijo en un tono muy frió y sarcástico, sus ojos estaban mas fríos de lo normal  
  
Bueno ya nos viste así que largarte – dijo Sirius  
  
O, pero que es lo que tenemos aquí – dijo volteándose a Lily- creo Evans que se te perdió la esquina (saben a lo que se refiere, ya saben ¿la profesión mas antigua del mundo les suena?)– dijo con tono malicioso en su voz  
  
Sirius, Remus y James estaban buscando sus varitas, pero Lily recurrió a la manera Muggle, simplemente le lanzó una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas, pero para desgracia de los merodeadores y suerte de Malfoy, éste último alcanzó a esquivarla, tomo a Lily por la muñeca y la atrajo a sí (o sea la arrastro hacia él). Lily no puso resistencia alguna, simplemente se dejo llevar, como se imaginaba lo que Malfoy iba a hacer, ya tenia un plan (que rápida de mente ¿no?) lo cual dejo muy desconcertado a lo merodeadores, sobre todo a Remus.  
  
- Para ser una sangre sucia no estás nada de mal – dijo Malfoy, e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Lily (en un beso Obviamente), el problema fue cuando intento profundizar el beso, porque en ese mismo instante Lily levanto su rodilla con una fuerza impresionante y le dio en (todo su, su, su, bueno) entrepierna. Todos los merodeadores, inconscientemente en un acto de reflejo se taparon con la mano en el mismo lugar donde lily golpeo a Malfoy. Malfoy calló rendido a los pies de Lily  
  
- Espero que eso te enseñe 2 cosas Malfoy – dijo lily en un tono bastante ofendido – 1-. Que seré lo que quieras, excepto Puta, 2-. Que no es malo ser una SANGRE SUCIA como tu me llamas, porque viví mucho tiempo sin magia, por lo tanto se y puedo hacer muchas cosas sin una varita, a diferencia de el resto de las chicas del colegio. ¿te quedo claro?, porque no lo pienso repetir de nuevo. Ahora lárgate de aquí y no te quiero volver a ver esa carota en todo lo que queda de viaje.  
  
Todos los merodeadores estaban asombrados por todo de lo que habían sido espectadores. Todavía tenían las manos protegiendo a "SU AMIGO". Cuando Sirius iba a hablar se abrió la puerta, así que se quedó callado ¬¬  
  
- Gisella ya te dije que GYL me AMA a mí y que contigo solo juega porque eres una tonta que se deja manipular y que nadie respeta, mucho menos los hombres encam... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Pero que es esto  
  
Es una HISTORIA larga de contar pero ¿qué las trae por aquí? – dijo Lily, refiriéndose a las dos desconocidas para nosotros pero muy bien conocidas para nuestros amigos  
  
Ooooo, nada, solo te veníamos a preguntarte algo Lily – dijo Gisella Lupin, así es Gisella Lupin, la melliza de nuestro encantador Remus, por lo tanto también va en sexto curso, física y sicológicamente se parece bastante (valga las redundancias)  
  
Si bueno ya que estamos aquí ¿quién crees que hace mejor pareja con Gilderoy?  
  
Jaajajajajajajajajajajajaja, no lo puedo creer – dijo Sirius bastante mas calmado  
  
¿¿Que es tan chistoso Black?? Realmente no le veo la gracia – dijo Constanza Snape, así es, estamos hablando de la melliza de severus, al igual que Remus Snape tiene una hermana, su melliza y son iguales por dentro y por fuera (pobrecita se parece a Snape, la compadezco a ella y los pobres ojos que la tienen que ver)  
  
No lo puedo creer, díganme que no están hablando de Gilderoy Loockart (no se como se escribe, pero en el resto del fic de aquí en adelante se va a escribir así, esta declarado) - dijo Sirius, aun riéndose  
  
Pero por supuesto que SI, dime quien es tan fantastico, inteligente, valiente, apuesto, simpático, caballeroso, honrado y HUMILDE aparte de él  
  
¬¬ ¿¿tengo que responder esa pregunta?? – dijo Sirius  
  
¬¬ ¿¿es una pregunta capciosa?? – dijo James  
  
¬¬ ¿¿es una broma, verdad?? – dijo Remus  
  
Remus yo que tu vigilaría mas a tu hermana porque las malas juntas – eston último lo dijo mirando a Constanza – se están haciendo notar.  
  
Gigy, realmente no se como te puedes fijar en ese patán – dijo Peter con una voz que trataba de ser sexy, pero realmente era patética (igual que el dueño), lo cual provocó una buena carcajada por parte de los Merodeadores y Lily  
  
¿Y que quieres?, que me fije en alguien como TU – dijo gisella  
  
¿¿Porque no?? – otra carcajada por parte de los merodeadores  
  
No entiendo ¿cual es el problema? – mas carcajadas  
  
Por favor ya vámonos – le dijo Gisella a Constanza en tono de suplica  
  
Cuídate hermanita – dijo obviamente Remus  
  
O ya cállate  
  
Una vez que Conny y Gise se habían marchado  
  
Saben que me odia (esa chica esta loca ¿¿¿como puede odiar a Remusin???) – dijo Remus respondiendo a la cara que pusieron los Merodeadores y Lily al ver la actitud que tenia Gisella con Remus.  
  
Y ¿Malfoy?  
  
Se marcho calladito y con la cola entre las piernas una vez recuperado – dijo James respondiendo a la pregunta de Peter  
  
Pero y como es que no lo vi Estabas muy ocupado con la hermana de Lunático – dijo Sirius con cierta picardía en la voz  
  
Bueno pero y que están esperando para marcharse??, digo yo encontré primero este vagón, y con mis amigas lo vamos a ocupar y no se aceptan chicos – dijo Lily  
  
- No veo a tus amigas por ningún lado, ¿¿se las habrá comido Malfoy?? – dijo como respuesta Sirius  
  
Lily estaba apunto de responder cuando de repente se habré la puerta y entran tres personas muy extrañas, tres chicas de lo mas sensuales, que podrían haber sido bonitas si no fuera por que en su cara se reflejaba que no contaban con mas de 1 neurona entre las 3, Lily aprovechó esta oportunidad para ir a buscar a sus amigas. Peter siente el llamado de la naturaleza y sale corriendo al baño (oki, con eso nos deshacemos de un estorbo por el resto del viaje). Estas tres extrañas entran a la cabina y cada una se dirige a un merodeador.  
  
La rubia se dirigió a James, lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a besarlo muy (pero muy, muy requete muy) apasionadamente (no piensen mal de la pobre chica, lo unico que quiera es extraerle las amígdalas por la boca). James estaba tan impresionado que no supo que hacer, solo se dejo besar pero cuando se recupero de la impresión comenzó a besar él (mmmmm, dinamita).  
  
Sirius por otro lado estaba muy "ocupado" con cierta Pelirroja (ojo que no es Lily). Remus no se quedaba atrás con la morena, (o sea) Remus estaba en el mismo nivel que Sirius y James (en estos momentos la escritora babea sin cesar)  
  
En otra época de Hogwarts   
  
...- Pero esa no es la pregunta – decía Hermione  
  
¿¿A no?? entonces ya que eres tan inteligente, ¿cual es la pregunta? – dice Harry muy molesto  
  
- La pregunta es ¿Cómo eran tus padres en Hogwarts? – dice Ron  
  
- Esa es una excelente pregunta – dijo una voz fría que le heló la sangre a los presentes- y para desgracia de ustedes la única persona que se las puede responder soy yo  
  
- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Harry con cierto temor por la vida de sus amigos  
  
- Yo – dijo Voldemort (tito voldy ) con tono inocente – bueno me fue prácticamente imposible dejar de escuchar su conversación. Y como me tomé la molestia de escuchar tus inquietudes mi joven amigo, creo que tengo las respuestas que tú necesitas. No se si alguno de tus profesores te los abra dicho Potter, pero la mejor manera de aprender es entender, explicar y aplicar. En otras palabra lo que te quiero decir es que Yo puedo mostrarte como eran tus padres en el colegio con sus amigos y profesores. Yo puedo llevarte por el tiempo solo para que tú conozcas ciertas cosas de algunas personas.  
  
Harry estaba anonadado, no sabia que hacer, desde siempre había soñado con conocer a sus padres, y a cualquier huérfano le encantaría saber como eran sus padres cuando tenían su edad.  
  
- Y que me dices Potter, ¿aceptas o no? – a Voldemort le brillaban los ojos, para él era muy conveniente que Harry viajara con sus amigos al pasado, por motivos que todos sabremos mas adelante (eso significa que ni la escritora sabe porqué tito voldy los quiere hacer viajar en el tiempo =P)  
  
- Pero Harry como se te ocurre – decía Hermione- no puedes, no podemos  
  
- Harry piénsalo bien – dijo Ron  
  
Vamos, si fueran verdaderos amigos del chico – dijo Voldemort hablando con Ron y Hermione- lo apoyarían en cualquier situación. – dijo Voldemort el Cizañero  
  
- Harry cualquier decisión que tomes te daremos todo nuestro apoyo moral y espiritual – dijo Ron muy solemnemente  
  
- Y te acompañaremos – dijo Hermione golpeando a Ron en los........... Huesos del brazo (oleeee) (mal pensados)  
  
Entonces esta decidido – dijo Voldemort ¿Alegre? ¬¬ - Yo te envío a ti y a tus amigos al pasado, y tú me prometes que reconsiderarás el echo de que no existe el bien ni el mal que solo existe el Poder.  
  
- De acuerdo trato echo – dijo Harry con mucha seguridad, lo que él no sabía es que esa decisión iba a cambiar el futuro de muchas personas (o.0)  
  
Entonces Voldemort comienza a recitar una de hechizos complicados, en eso se abre la puerta y por ella ingresa Draco Malfoy, que en cuanto entra comienza a sentirse extraño, primero todos le quedan mirando, encuentra a un tipo con cara de serpiente que le ¿Sonríe? (ey de que se extrañan tito voldy no es un amargado) las palmas de las le manos comienzan a sudar, la habitación queda insólitamente silenciosa, cada músculo de su cuerpo se pusieron tensos, extrañas formas danzaban en el techo al compás de los conjuros de Voldemort, el trio maravilla y draco solo tenían ojos para los remolinos del techo y sus cambiantes colores con enormes plátanos azules, amarillos y rojos.  
  
De repente todo acaba, los cuatro sienten el piso bajo sus pies, abren los ojos y se encuentran con una escena ejem, un poco (bueno bien) comprometedora.  
  
- PAAAaaaa eeeeeeeeeeee (epa) James, se puede saber que estas haciendo – dijo Harry muy confundido al ver a su padre de 16 años besándose muy, muy, pero muy apasionadamente con una chica (cuidado que quemo) que no era su madre  
  
- Sirius, Remus por favor mantengan la compostura – dijo Hermione muy escandalizada (monjita)  
  
Ron, se quedó mirando fascinado la escena, puso cara Pícara, y penso  
  
- Estos no lo pasaban nada de mal en el colegio, con razón son los "MERODEADORES"  
  
Draco a pesar de no entender nada, estaba caga, perdón muerto de la risa y entre risa y risa dijo  
  
estos son los famosos merodeadores, los padres que te gastabas Potter  
  
Cállate Malfoy  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿???????????????  
  
Potter, Malfoy ¿quien diablos son ustedes? – dijo Remus soltándose de su "amiga"  
  
Este yo, m, ejem, eh – dijo Harry  
  
AA, bueno, nosotros hemos oído hablar mucho de los famosos merodeadores, y supusimos inmediatamente que eran ustedes- dijo Hermione  
  
¿¿SI?? – dijeron Sirius y James que se habian desecho de sus "invitadas"  
  
Y bueno les queríamos presentar a sus "dobles" – dijo ron siguiendo la corriente de su "amiga"  
  
¬¬ (mmmmm yaa) AAAAAAA, Ya (ey tampoco les creyo )– dijo Sirius  
  
De acuerdo – Dijo Remus  
  
De acuerdo – dijo James - Merodeadores de cuneta siéntense  
  
Entra Lily y 2 chicas por la puerta, y gritan (Lily y una chica, la otra  
entra muy descaradamente, saluda a Remus y comienza a hablar muy  
animadamente con él)  
  
POTTER, LUPIN Y BLAAAAA – interrumpe la frase Lily, se controla – Quienes son los nuevos – dice muy coquetamente  
  
Son para tú información Los Admiradores de LOS MERODEADORES – dice con mucho orgullo Sirius  
  
Tu cállate BLACKIE – dice Susan March una chica de 15 años, pelo negro y ojos miel, con una sonrisa encantadora y catalogada como una de las chicas mas deseadas de Hogwarts- a ti nadie te a pedido una opinión – dijo dando pié a una pelea  
  
En eso estamos Lily – dice James con un tono bastante molesto y sin darle importancia a la pelea que estaba teniendo su amigo con Susan en esos momentos  
  
- A bueno entonces sigan, no se preocupen por mi, bueno a pesar de que cuando termine el interrogatorio ustedes – dijo refiriéndose a los merodeadores – se van a ir de mí vagón  
  
que están esperando para SENTARSE – dijo James bastante molesto por el comentario de Evans  
  
Sirius y Susan, dejan su pelea para otro día, se sienta y se callan muy atentos a la conversación  
  
Harry, Ron y Malfoy se sientan frente a los merodeadores, Hermione no hallaba donde sentarse pues el vagón no tenía mas asientos (¬¬) cuando Sirius y James dicen  
  
Tú puedes sentarte aquí, no hay ningún problema  
  
Eeeeee, este, mmmmm, Gracias – dice Hermione dejándose convencer (ja pobrecita, los sacrificios que tiene que hacer)  
  
No, no te preocupes puedes sentarte al lado mío – dijo Lily bastante molesta (celosa diría yo)  
  
Muchas gracias – dijo Hermione bastante aliviada (aliviada de que la escritora, no entrara a la historia y la estrangulara)  
  
Bueno, ¿de donde son? – dijo Remus  
  
Bueno, este, nosotros somos de....- dijo Ron  
  
Beauxtabons – dijo Harry acordándose "milagrosamente" de Fleur  
  
- Eso quiere decir que es su primer año en Hogwarts – dedujo rápidamente Remus  
  
¿En que curso van? – dijo Sirius  
  
En sexto – Dijo Hermione  
  
En sexto – Dijo Ron  
  
En sexto – dijo Harry  
  
- ¿Este año los seleccionan o ya los seleccionaron?  
  
Nos seleccionaron, todos vamos a Gryfindor  
  
Excepto yo que voy en Slytherin – Dijeron dos voces muy parecidas, una provenía del a boca de Draco y la otra provenía del marco de la puerta donde se encontraba Lucius  
  
Los merodeadores miraron ambos con desprecio  
  
Y a ti quien te invito Malfoy – dijo Susan (refiriéndose obviamente a Lucius)  
  
Draco estaba habriendo la boca para decir algo pero 2 codazos bastantes fuertes le llegaron en el abdomen, solo Hermione noto esto  
  
Pero miren nada mas si es la Pequeña March – dijo Lucius – pero mira si has cambiado. Creo que te han hecho bien las vacaciones  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Que decías de mis padres??????? – dijo en un susurro muy malicioso e irónico Harry  
  
-------------------------  
  
Lo se no me golpeen por favor, todavía me queda tiempo para arreglar la trama o la redacción, o la que sea. No sean DEMASIADO crueles, ya saben un poco de verdad en los rew, pero sin llegar a ser despiadados, no me corten las alas. Quiero volar. En fin hasta el próximo ataque de locura momentáneo, digo hasta el próximo capitulo.  
  
Bye bye  
  
Trixi-Black (cuando me registre ya habían ocupado mi nombre Isa ¬¬)  
  
Miembro de la orden Siriusiana Cerebro de Jarisas 


	2. Borrachos

Todos los personajes pertenecen a rowling, excepto Sirius (que es MIO, pero q lo comparto con todas las fans) y susan y Emily son de Cristal 23 (lean sus fics)  
  
Capítulo II  
  
Borrachos  
  
Si revisamos los daños causados por/en el viaje solo (y digo solo porque crean que podría haber sido mucho, MUCHO peor) tenemos: un ojo morado, una mandíbula rota, una mano hinchada, una nariz rota (una gran nariz, si me lo preguntan), 3 chicas de lo mas legres, 3 chicos paranoicos, 3 chicos totalmente desconocidos y a Lucius & CIA en la enfermería como por 1 semana. No piensen mal, la narizota rota es de......... (Quien creen???.........exacto) SNAPE, el ojo morado es de Malfoy (¬¬ Lucius), la mandíbula rota es del guardaespaldas Goyle (o el que les caiga peor) y la mano hinchada es del otro idiota, Grabbe  
  
---------Flash Back----------  
  
Grabbe iba a golpear a Sirius por la espalda, que estaba muy ocupado rompiendo la nariz de Snape como para darse cuenta, (pero como la escritora AMA a nuestro dios Sirius) Grabbe calculo mal el golpe y su mano termino dando en la mandíbula de Goyle, rompiéndola y tirándolo al suelo, donde fue aplastado "sin querer" por un baúl que "casualmente" se había caído cuando Lily "intentaba" amarrarlo (Uds. Piensan que soy irónica????, yo tampoco).  
  
---------Fin Flash Back--------  
  
Los ojos de todo el alumnado y profesorado se dirigieron a la entrada del gran comedor, donde estaban ingresando 10 personas, y llamaban realmente la atención de todo el mundo, no solo por la belleza física (en algunos casos), si no que las caras que traían eran todo un poema, ya que los merodeadores (ya que nadie considera "merodeador" a la rata) estaban entrando no con su habitual cara de "soy el rey del mundo y q", esta vez estaban entrando con unas caras de ultratumba, pero que ni se las podían. También llamaban la atención 3 chicas que en vez de entrar y mirar a los merodeadores con cara de fastidio, los miraban con una superioridad, que se veía a kilómetros que se sentían realizadas. Pero por sobre todo resaltaban las caras de 3 chicos que nadie conocía. Los murmullos comenzaron a inundar el comedor, en cuanto se sentaron. Pero se tuvieron q contener ya q Dumbledore se había levantado de su asíento (N/A: típico) para hacer silencio y así comenzar con la selección.  
  
Cuando terminaron la selección, las chicas no tenían nada de hambre, pues habían devorado como 10 chilenos cada una (N/A: 0.0), esos pasteles eran deliciosos (N/A: ahhhhh, eso explica muchas cosas). Por otro lado los chicos se les estaba pasando UN POCO el susto, y comenzaban a tener hambre, pero la amenaza q esas obsesas sexuales les habían hecho...aun estaba fresca y como Sirius dijo  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Esa es una travesura por realizar!!!!!  
  
-------- Flash Back---------  
  
-POTTER  
  
- BLACK  
  
- REMUS  
  
- ¬¬' - por parte de las otras dos (N/A: creo q no es necesario explicar quien dijo q)  
  
- Podrían dejar de comportarse como unos idiotas alguna vez en su vida??? – exclamó Lily con la cara mas roja que un tomate maduro. Vale decir que Harry & CIA estaban mas que pasmados, sobre todo Draco, que siempre le habían pintado que los Potter's y los merodeadores eran algo así como la paz y la perfección personificada. Por otro lado Ron y Hermione ya estaban preparados sicológicamente para una escena por el estilo, dada la anécdota que Sirius le relató una vez . Mientras que Harry ya no daba más de la emoción, sabía que sus padres en un comienzo se odiaban, pero estaba tan fascinado mirando pelear a sus padres en persona, que era como un niño que va por primera vez a un circo (N/A: imagínense que en vez de leer este fic lo pueden vivir, a y que no sería genial .).  
  
- Podrían por lo menos dejar de pelear con estos idiotas - dijo Emely (N/A: ya saben la chica q descaradamente ingreso al vagón y se puso a hablar con Remus mientras los demás interrogaban, creo que no había dicho nada respecto a esa chica)  
  
- Blaaaackk- dijo un voz muy sensual, casi como un susurro, provenía de la boca de susan. Se acerco a Sirius y le dijo al oído (N/A: por que el pobre estaba PLOP!!!!)- si no detienes esta pelea en estos momentos voy a rebanar a tu "amiguito"- Sirius instintivamente se cubrió la zona amenazada - y créeme que a mis amigas no les importaría cortárselo al resto de los Marauders. Esto es una promesa y tu sabes perfectamente que las cumplo. –observándole con la seguridad que haría lo que predicaba en esos instantes.  
  
-------- Fin Flash Back ----------  
  
Y por eso todos traían consigo caras que en toda la historia de Hogwarts se volvió a repetir de estas personas.  
  
Volviendo con la historia ...  
  
Draco no podía creer que estaba en un lugar muy conocido pero donde nadie lo conocía ni respetaba. En el colmo de los colmos, a su padre le acababan de dar una paliza del porte de un buque y la sangre Sucia de Granger le había dicho que tendría que dormir en Gryffindor y que se tendrían que mantener siempre todos juntos, por que ellos tenían una misión y el se había colado así que tendría que cumplirla con ellos.  
  
Los pensamientos de Hermione eran parecidos (N/A: porque a la escritora le cae mal así que le dio el papel de la única persona racional de la historia, o sea de la AGUAFIESTAS) solo que se le sumaba el que tendrían que hablar con el Dumbledore de ese presente y explicarle lo sucedido pero sin contarle nada de que Harry es huérfano ni que Peter traiciona a james, ni mucho menos que estaban ahí gracias al mago mas malo de todos los tiempos.  
  
Mientras ellos pensaban y se preocupaban, en otra época ---------- ----  
  
- FIESTA!!!!!! Q FANTASTICA, FANTASTICA ESTA FIESTA, Q FANTASTICA, FANTASTICA ESTA FIESTA CON TANTOS AMIGOS Y SIN TI (esa canción de la Rafaela Carrá) – gritaba tito Voldy medio borracho ya (o q creían q mi tito no se podía alegrar y pasarlo bien de vez en cuando) (yo soy tu padre) (quien puso eso, hagan como si no hubieran leído nada) luego de tanta tomadera. .  
  
Expliquemos el contexto, en cuanto el tito-Voldy-que-Uds.-saben-innombrable- Voldemort mando a Harry y compañía a un lugar donde nunca volverán (jajajajajajjajajaja risa maniática malvada) llamó a todos sus mortífagos e hizo una GRAN FIESTA, imagínense a todos los mortífagos juntos, borrachines y con ganas de witriar (ya saben de jotear, de molestar, de hinchar, ¿me entienden?)  
  
Mientras ellos celebraban, en otro lugar -------------  
  
-¿COMO QUE ESE MOCOSO INMADURO TODAVIA NO APARECE? – gritó Dumbledore – DEBIO HABER LLEGADO EN EL TREN CON TODOS LOS DEMAS ALUMNOS – ¿COMO QUE MALFOY NO LLEGÓ TAMPOCO? – exclamaba para la mala suerte de todos los profesores presentes. Incluso, Snape estaba escondido detrás de Minerva MacGonagall pues esta era la única que soportaba el temperamento de Dumbledore cuando se enojaba tanto; en todo ese tiempo, era la tercera vez que se ponía en tales condiciones. El Profesor Flitwick estaba escondido detrás de una armadura pues parecía que Dumbledore explotaría en cualquier momento. Allí se encontraban Crabbe y Goyle quienes le informó de la pérdida de su líder (sin Malfoy estos dos no encontrarían ni sus narices si este no se las señalaba a cada uno. Lo peor es que no es chiste).  
  
-Albus por favor contrólate – dijo realmente preocupada la animaga  
  
-COMO QUIERES Q ME CONTROLE, SI HARRY NO APARECE NO SE QUE VA A PASAR CON VOL...- Albus el chico tiene q aparecer, pero cálmate porque mira q a tu edad...- minerva sabia q había dado en el punto clave de la conversación, mencionarle a Albus su edad era algo tanto peligroso, como chistosa la reacción.  
  
- Que insinuas... - dijo peligrosísimamente el anciano director (a quien le dices anciano, niña ¬¬x) (aaaahhhh cobro vida, auxilio corran) (¬¬ comprendame toy vira) (y hoy no me tome los remedios )  
  
------------ En la época de los dioses (maten a la rata)  
  
Harry comenzó a sentir un extraño hormigueo en la frente, se sintió muy alegre y no sabia porque, su cabeza daba vueltas como laca. Pensó (guau, eso si que es novedad, harry peinsa. Aunque podría haber pensado antes de HACERSE EL HEROE Y TERMINAR MATANDO A SIRIUSIN ¬¬') (olviden lo anterior, simplemente fue ¬¬' otro ataque de locura) – esto es extraño, lo único q e tomado es zumo de calabaza, no puedo estar borracho. Tampoco he comido excesivamente para tener ganas de vomitar. ¿¿¿Que me estará pasando??? Estaré... que idioteces pienso los hombres no nos embarazamos o ¿¿¿¿¿si 0.0??????  
  
----------  
  
Estará harry embarazado???????, a tito voldy se le pasara la borrachera????, Hermione se comera a los merodeadores (¬¬' olviden esa parte), Susan se lo cortara a Sirius???? Grabbe y Groyle encontraran sus narices sin q se las señalen??? Descubra eso y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo, no se lo pierdan.  
  
Juro solemnemente q el proximo capitulo habra mas:  
  
- Sirius  
  
- James  
  
- Padffot  
  
- Remus  
  
- Canuto  
  
- Tito voldy  
  
- Hocicos  
  
- Y mas....  
  
Bueno, bueno se que quedo de humor, pero como somos muy multifacéticos el próximo capitulo será de mmm déjenme ver a si, será dependiendo de nuestro estado de animo. Así somos. Bueno mis agradecimientos en especial a Koni Koko Prongs, a las Kakas y a las Dannys, al gato también.  
  
A Todos los q se han dado el tiempo de dejar rew y a todos los que han leído el fic les damos las gracias, y a todos los q no lo han leído y no han dejado mensajes ,les damos un PLR (si quieren saber q significa dejen rew jajajajajaaja)  
  
Hasta la próxima 


	3. Respuestas

Diclaimer: ok nada de esto me pertenece, excepto claro esta que la trama aunq todo esto salio a caussa de un exceso de lectura. En fin no me demanden.  
  
--------------  
  
O vamos por supuesto que no, aun que podría ser (se han fijado q en Hogwarts no dan clases de sexualidad, los pobres chicos aún deben creer q viene de una lechuga o de la cigüeña). No claro que no, ni siquiera en el mundo mágico los hombres tenían bebes. Entonces ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡que diablos le estaba pasando!!!!!!! sentía un extraño hormigueo, que realmente era persistente. Como saberlo. De repente se la paso una idea por la mente –A caso estaré En-ENA-enano-morado, digo ENAMORADO pero a quien había visto antes de eso......había visto a ¡¡¡¡¡MALFOY jr!!!!! (N/A: Harry por favor, mantén la compostura, a estas alturas del fic no te vayas a dar vuelta la chaqueta .mira que te e estado buscando pareja, y te tengo unas candidatas muy buenas) que horror que trauma, esto es realmente imposible yo no puedo noooooooo, me niego a aceptarlo, yo no soy gay, no me gustan los hombres, ¿o si? NOOOO claro q no. Estaba en eso cuando sintió una ira tremenda, junto con una felicidad enorme (N/A: No me pregunten como puede estar enojado y feliz al mismo tiempo, recuerden que Harry es un espécimen único en su especie). En su mente estaba la imagen muy borrosa de una lugar con muchas luces, y con mucha música, también había harta gente, estaba cantando Fiesta que fantástica fantástica esta fiesta. De repente la imagen cambio por todos los profesores de Hogwarts con cara de ratón, todos estaban asustados de lo que él estaba diciendo, algo de alguien desaparecido y no se que mas. Bruuuuuuummmm de repente estaba en la realidad. Ron estaba frente a él pidiéndole el pollo (N/A: Pobre imbesil, no se dio cuenta que su amigo tenia grandes confusiones sexuales).  
  
Hermione por otro lado totalmente distinto de donde se encontraba la mente de Harry estaba pensando que después de el banquete deberia hablar con Dumbledore. Pero antes debería hacerle alguna seña, como para que él supiera y le diera la contraseña o algo (N/A: Pobre cabra, me da susto de lo "ingenua" que es). Pues esa seña (N/A: como podran imaginarse) jamás llego, Hermione estaba un poco "decepcionada". De todas formas, el plan seguia en pie, de esa noche no pasaba, el director debia saber la verdad.  
  
Bueno ron pensaba en ¬¬ comida. Vamos ron es ron, pedirle a ron que no piense en otra cosa que no sea comida o él mismo es como pedirle peras al olmo.  
  
- - - - - - - En otro lugar de la vida, quiero decir en otro lugar de la historia, que va (N/A: Creo que debo dejar de tomar cuando escribo). CUANDO TERMINO EL BANQUETE  
  
- Vamos chicos, tu también Malfoy, tenemos que arreglar esto ahora mismo. Vamos a hablar con director.- la ex-dientes largos  
  
Draco no dijo nada, pero tampoco los siguió con lo que se dice Buena cara, o sea el tiene una cara preciosa y todo eso pero bueno no era su mejor cara (N/A: Ya para suficiente) claro Porque como Malfoy va a tener la cara fea (N/A: Ya te dije que pares) y lo vieron en la 3º película, sale tan lindo (N/A: DIJE ¡¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!) ok ok ya regreso con la historia.  
  
En que iba, a si los miro con mala cara pero detonas formas los siguió. Llegaron sin ningún problema a la oficina de Dumbly, el problema (N/A: Para variar, ellos no pueden vivir una vida tranquila???) (N/A: ¬¬ Idiota tu eres la que escribe, en otras palabras eres TU la que decides ponerles problemas o no) (N/A: ' UPS, lo olvide). Fue al momento de decir la contraseña, estuvieron como 5 minutos tratando de adivinar algun dulce. Entonces llegó Dumbledore "joven" los miro muy interrogante, y antes de que ellos pudieran decir "Algo", el "Joven" director, dijo – Gula – la estatua comenzó a abrirse, el tito dumbly (N/A: Se han fijado que en mi familia está Voldy y Dumbly. No todas las familias somos perfectas, miren sino la mía, ¿A quien diablos le gustaría tener a Dumbledore de pariente?) les dio la pasada, ellos pasaron, seguidos de tito dumbly. Llegaron a la oficina, se sentaron, y se armó la cueca.  
  
- Creo alumnos que no los había visto por aquí antes – ahhh adivinen quien dijo eso  
  
- Pues no profesor, es un poco imposible que nos haya visto ya que – dijo ¬¬ es necesario (N/A: SI) Hermione.  
  
-Tampoco vienen de intercambio  
  
- Profesor, si me dejara explicarle  
  
- Entonces me gustaría saber quienes son  
  
- ¬¬ ahora si??? Puedo hablar  
  
- es lo que estoy esperando señorita...  
  
- Hermione. No nos conoce, pero dentro de unos años más, nos conocerá muy, pero muy bien.  
  
- No, no me digan que son como los merodeadores, y que los tendré en detención todo el año, y les obligare a pasar...  
  
- LO QUE LA SANGRE SUCIA QUIERE DECIR ES QUE VENIMOS DEL FUTURO – grito un enojadísimo Draco (N/A: Draquito, cariño mío. Gritar así te va a subir la presión, y te necesito para el resto del fic. Por favor no te exasperes tanto que te desgastas)  
  
- señor, esos no son términos para referirse a una compañera, a demás no hay necesidad de gritttt.... – como si recién viniera a entender lo que le dijo Draco (N/A: Le cayó la teja) – QUEEEEEEEEEEE????????  
  
- Gracias Malfoy, ahora si que la hiciste linda – exclamo Hermione  
  
- Señor, si me dejara, yo se lo explicaría todo en unos segundos- dijo Harry, y miro a los demás con cara de "me interrumpen, y les va a ir mal"  
  
- Hable entonces – dijo tito dumbly  
  
bueno, nosotros venimos en una misión súper-hiper- secreta (N/A: Súper califrajiliscuespiralidoso, que lindo), y como bien dijo mi "estimado" compañero, venimos del futuro, nuestro fines no los podemos revelar, pero nos iremos cuando completemos la misión. UD y sus profesores deben confiar en nosotros, ya que es UD mismo del futuro el que nos envió hasta acá, y dijo que su futuro yo alterno del pasado, nos dejaría trabajar sin ningún problema...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - En el presente, en la oficina del director  
  
- los acabo de encontrar – exclamo tito dumbly – esos granujas ESTÁN EN EL PASADO  
  
pero Albus, como estas tan seguro de eso??? – dijo la tía minerva (N/A: ejem, ejem, bueno la futura tía minerva)  
  
estoy teniendo recuerdos, de ellos, de los chicos en épocas de... de... DE LOS MERODEADORES  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - en la  
fiesta...  
  
La verdad no hay mucha q describir, donde se estaba realizando la fiesta, no queda nadie (N/A: sobrio) todos se fueron a "divertir" a su manera, pero se divierten al fin y al cabo.  
  
. : · º · : . : · º · : . : · º · : .  
  
7 Borrachos estaban atacando a un tipo en la calle, si con "atacando" comprendemos señalando con unas varillas y diciendo muchas incoherencias. El tipo, al principio asustado y ahora divertido, decidio q esas personas le agradaban demasiado como para dejarlas abandonadas así de borrachas, asi que llamo a la policia y les pidio a estos q por favor esperaran que se les pasara la borrachera, y que les quitaran los palitosm que sino se podian hacer mucho daño.  
  
- - - - - - AL OTRO DÍA  
  
- Mi varita, mi varita, mi varita – repetía una y otra vez una voz entre asustada y furiosa, y con una GRAN dolor de cabeza – noooooooooooooooooooo.....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Way, tito voldy esta en prision, por alterar el orden publico. Tito Dumbly descubrio donde estan esos "malditos adolescentes" . Harry invento una gran historia para Dumbledore "joven". Que pasara, ni siquiera las autoras lo saben.  
  
Creen que esta quedando lindo???, vamos bien???, alguna sugerencia dejen REW, vamos son menos de 5 minutos y son muy reconfortantes. 


	4. La historia

**_Disclaimer:_ **Bueno, para que se los digo, estoy publicando en una web gratuita y no en una editorial de lijo, uds no pagan por leer mis historias no a mi me pagan por publicarlas, en otras palabra SOY POBRE **T.T**

****

Lo se es triste mi vida, pero el escribir me alivia bastante, mis agradecimientos a: Lorien Lupin (na, la desaparecida en acción, ¬¬ aun esperamos el final del calendario) a Carla Grey (o Gray) gracias por terminar EADV y por comenzar PAAA, a Crystal 23 por ser mi editora T.T (Tan linda ella que se da el tiempo de leer y corregir mis estupideces) pero por sobre todo gracias mi PRIMITA, que espero que lo este leyendo (y que me deje un rew) saludos a tito, en serio muchas gracias a TODAS.

**Ahora la historia**

* * *

**_Capítulo IV_**

**__**

**_La historia_ **

****

****

****

****

Luego de la "amena" charla que habían tenido los peregrinos del tiempo con el tito chiflado Dumbly ahora se encontraban los 4 en la sala común de Gryffindor (Nda: 0.0 un segundo, que diablos esta haciendo Malfoy en la sala común de Gryffindor) (Nda: Idiota en el chap 2 hiciste que Hermione le dijera q tenia que dormir con ellos en Gryffindor) (Nda: así??) (Nda: ¬¬ si) (Nda: Oooohhh) (Nda: ¬¬ deja de interrumpir que pareces idiota) (Nda: Sabes que te acabas de insultar a ti misma??) (Nda: .........) (Nda: oK, ok me callo) (Nda: ya era hora).

**_Flash Black_** (Nda: lo lamento back, no me pude resistir)

_- 0.0, yo dije eso????? – exclamo el director un tanto desconcertado_

_- n.nU si?!?!?!?!!? – dijo Harry rogando para que el director le comprara es mentira_

_- Pues, en ese caso..._

_No lo puedo creer, con una mentira tan burda como esa. Y este pelmazo de director LE CREE. Pensó Draco_

_Esto es realmente injusto, Harry al parecer podría haberle dicho al director que venimos desde un planeta aun no descubierto por el ser humano, y el imbecil de director le hubiera creído Se imagino Hermione_

_Dumbledore nos va a castigar cuando se de cuanta de la farsa se lamento (Nda: el siempre pesimista) de Ron_

_- Creo que tendrá que hacer mejores esfuerzos para que le crea – Señalo tranquilamente tito Dumbly con una calma que daba a notar que, no era la primera vez que le presentaban tamaña mentira. _

_- Bueno Ud y yo somos grandes amigos en el futuro, y yo se que ud en esta época tiene un romance con..._

_- De acuerdo te creo – Lo cortó dumbly_

_- Queeeeeee? Dumbledore, un romance?? Con quien será?? Pensaba Hermione _

_- Mierda, este viejo tiene una vida sexual más activa que la mía se recriminaba Draco_

_- Me gustaría haber vivido en esta época ya, se deben imaginar quien pensaba esto_

_- Entonces váyanse a la sala común que les corresponde, yo no interferiré en sus planes, eso si, van a ser tratados como alumnos normales, con toque de queda y todo_

_(MIERDA)_

_(DIABLOS)_

_(Ya sabia yo que no todo podía ser perfecto)_

_- Eso ya lo sabíamos director, uds, con la profesora McGonagall nos lo habían comentado – se excuso Harry, para luego retirarse de la oficina._

__

__

**Fin flash Black (ya pedi disculpas señor Back)**

****

****

__

Como decía, ahora se encontraban los 4 conversando "amenamente", en la sala común de Gryffindor con unos chicos de séptimo, cuando de repente: una explosión, un grito, una maldición, risas, corridas y un gran portazo. Luego silencio absoluto.

Los el trío del tiempo estaba así 0.0, pero no tanto como Malfoy que estaba O.O, es decir a los chicos los sorprendió un poco, pero de todas formas estaba un poco más acostumbrados, ya que cuando lo gemelos hacían de la suyas era algo muy parecido, solo que Malfoy en Slytherin el mayor altercado que tenían era el escándalo que hacia parkinson cuando él coqueteaba con alguna chica, nada más. Pero al parecer a nadie le sorprendió más, solo a los de 1º, el resto murmuro algo así como "ya empezaron" o "partieron" algunos se sorprendieron de que esperaran tanto, quienes? Por supuesto que los merodeadores, todos lo sabían, y las victimas dentro de Gryffindor no podían ser más que sus no admiradoras no amigas, no enemigas declaradas. ¿Quién más y si no?

Los chicos al salir del asombro, preguntaron a los chicos con los que estaban conversando sobre la explosión, y ellos les explicaron (Nda: sobretodo a Malfoy) que los merodeadores ya habían partido con sus bromas para las chicas Gryffis que "los odian" y q lo más probable era que antes de mañana al desayuno este la contestación por parte de las chicas. Luego de esta súper detallada explicación (Nda: que nadie esperaba, sobretodo la parte de la contestación x parte de las chicas) llego Morfeo e hizo un "desastre" ya que hasta el momento Hermione era la que mantenía a raya a Harry y Ron, para que no se lanzaran sobre Malfoy, pero con la llegada del sueño a Hermione no le quedo otra que al irse a acostar y tuvo que separarse de los chicos (Nda: quería dormir con ellos las perla) a pesar que Malfoy insistía en que si podía dormir con ella (Nda: no piensen mal, Draco para lo único que quería dormir con Hermione era para evitarse pelear con los chicos, xq x muy Malfoy que fuera no dejaban de ser 2 contra 1). En fin, luego de un par de argumentos a los chicos no les quedo otra que subir a su habitación, la que (Nda: obviamente) tendrían que compartir con los merodeadores (Nda: de q se quejan?) o mejor dicho, se fueron a la habitación que los merodeadores tendría que compartir con ellos (Nda: Sigo sin ver el problema)

Hermione subió las escaleras, pensaba que le iba a costar un poco encontrar la habitación pero como se equivocaba, iba por las escaleras fijándose en los carteles, que anunciaban los cursos, cuando se topo con un cartel que decía 6º curso, iba a ingresar hasta que una voz la distrajo:

- Pssss tu, Hermione ¿no? – Hermione asintió con la cabeza – ¿xq vas a entrar en esa cueva de víboras??

- ¿¿¿Cueva de víboras??? – Hermione estaba muy confundida, ¿¿¿cueva de víboras???, la habitación de Lily y sus amigas, un segundo, con la persona que estaba hablando era Emely una amiga de Lily, y si le decía cueva de víboras a esta habitación, no podía ser la de ellas, seria algo ilógico – quien duerme aquí??

- Las chicas guay, las amigas, fans de los merodeadores, sígueme, tu duermes con nosotras, tenemos tus cosas por acá, ven. – Siguieron subiendo las escaleras pasaron el cartel de las de 7º, pero seguían subiendo, mientras Hermione comenzó a investigar - oye, Emely, ¿¿xq hay dos cuartos de 6º curso??

- Bueno, resulta que nosotras no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos con los merodeadores, y como supondrás, tampoco nos llevamos bien con las víboras a la moda

- ¿¿Víboras a las moda?? (Nda: Esta chik si q es tonta, se nota que su ojo interior esta un poco, bueno bastante malo, no entiende ni las indirectas)

- Las fans de los merodeadores, desde el 1º curso hasta mediados del 3º compartíamos la habitación con ellas, hasta que comenzaron a formarse los merodeadores.

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿???????

-Bueno verás – ingresaron a una especie de ático, donde habían 4 camas con sus baúles respectivos, era como... el ático de un castillo ocupado de habitación por 4 chicas (Nda: guau con esta súper descripción, me deberían dar el Nóbel) estaba decorada con tonos pasteles acorde con los gustos de cuatro chicas en medio de los setentas y muchos afiches que unos eran de artistas brujos (Dado la magia de las fotos) guiñando los ojos y con muchas cadenas en sus cuellos y peinados estrambóticos. En otros afiches eran de jugadores de Quiddicht muy guapos que guiñaban de vez en cuando y en un rincón había un enorme pizarra que se leía en letras chillonas "Estrategia de guerra contra los Merodeadores".

Incluso contenía unas fotos de cada una de sus victimas unas pegadas con cinta adhesiva por el mismo medio y vueltas a reponer.

-Se ve ... que, no les caen bien.—señalando la pizarra.

- Cuando estábamos en 1º, los ahora llamados merodeadores – una mueca de disgusto aparece en su cara – solo eran unos chiquillos traviesos, que hacían bromas, y que vivían en detención, Pero eso cambio radicalmente como a mediados de 3º, Potter había entrado al equipo de Quiddicht el año anterior, junto con Black y Lupin – se sentaron en la cama que al parecer le correspondía a Hermione

- ¿Le estás contando la historia de los merodeadores? – preguntó Lily que había estado conversando con Susan cuando ellas ingresaron a la habitación Emely asintió con la cabeza, Lily hizo un gesto de desaprobación y se sentó al lado .

- Digamos q en 3º recién se les comenzó a notar en los cuerpos los entrenamientos, bueno a demás de eso, no se que pasó, pero comenzaron a ser grandes estudiantes, no es que antes no lo hubieran sido, pero se notaba su entusiasmo sobre todo en transformaciones, y pues la profesora hasta el día de hoy, tiene sentimientos encontrados, ya que son los mejores alumnos de la generación, pero también son los más revoltosos y problemáticos. – Prosiguió Emily, dispuesta a contarles el más mínimo detalle de la historia de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- A resumidas cuentas –La cortó Lily, con mala cara y quien no estaba dispuesta a escuchar toda una bibliografía de los cretinos- como a finales de 3º se hicieron "populares" antes para los chicos y chicas de cursos superiores; solo eran unos chiquillos traviesos que les gustaba estar en detención, pero luego de una broma que le hicieron al profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, la gente, especialmente las chicas, se comenzaron a dar cuenta de que eran especialmente lindos, con cuerpo bien formados, a pesar de la edad, que eran grandes jugadores de Quiddicht, muy bromistas e inteligentes, entonces comenzaron a obtener un gran respeto, inclusive por parte de los Slytherin.

- Remus Lupin siempre fue el más apagado, y me atrevería a decir que el cable a tierra de Black y Potter, pero en quinto no se por que razón, cambio 180 grados, no es que se comportara como los otros dos de presumidos y arrogantes, simplemente que ya no les decía que no molestaran a Snape, por ejemplo, ni tampoco los detenía en las bromas, inclusive comenzó a comportarse con nosotras muy raro, comenzó a tener tantas novias como los otros dos, y todo eso, siguió siendo el cable a tierra, pero se comenzó a volar con ellos.

- Creo que te desviaste un poco –Dijo Lily, con una cara entre preocupada y pícara - a finales de tercero la cosa se hizo insoportable entre nuestras compañeras de cuarto que casualmente eran son y serán las fans nº1 de los merodeadores, entonces antes de salir de vacaciones de verano, yo, o nosotras hablamos con la profesora McGonagall, y le alegamos que la habitación era muy pequeña, y principalmente teníamos grandes problemas para estudiar y concentrarnos con ellas hablando de pintalabios, de los Merodeadores ("Cual era el mas lindo, el mas sexy y el mas... bueno, no se que) y escuchando música a todo lo que daba. La profesora no nos dio ninguna respuesta hasta la vuelta de clases, que antes de la ceremonia de selección de nuestro 4º curso nos reunió a las 8 en su oficina, y les preguntó a las víboras si estaban de acuerdo con que nos trasladara de habitación, ellas como supondrás no tuvieron ningún problema, y desde 4º vivimos mejor que cualquier alumno en Hogwarts, tenemos gustos bastantes parecidos, tenemos una habitación gigante y con baños propios, o sea con duchas para cada una, creo que las únicas personas que tienen ese beneficio son los merodeadores, por ser amigos de Dumbledore, escuché que se lo pidieron en uno de sus tantos castigos. No dudo que fue para hacernos la revancha imagino que se enteraron de nuestros privilegios y siendo chicos tan egoístas...- suspirando.-

- Vaya, no sabia que los merodeadores tenían tanta historia.

- Pues ahora ya la sabes, y esta conversación no se volverá a repetir en esta habitación, ¿¿queda claro?? – dijo Susan muy amenazante.

- Claro – dijo respondió Hermione no sin un cierto temor en la voz.

- No te preocupes, es inofensiva – le dijo Emely en un susurro, Hermione suspiró, esta iba a ser una experiencia muuuuuuy larga

* * *

_****_

_**EN LA CÁRCEL**_

**__**

- Mi varita!!!!! – ante los gritos se acerco un guardia, por entre los barrotes, cometió el peor error de su vida, comenzó a molestar a tito con la varita.

- Esto es tuyo viejo??? – con un tono de burla peor que el de los merodeadores con Snape (Nda: O.O y eso es mucho decir, imagínense)

- De vuelve eso asqueroso Muggle – dijo con un furia contenida.

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿?????????.........jajjajajajajajajjaajjajaajajaja – solo esto bastó para hacer enfurecer a tito, con un rápido movimiento intento escapar de los barrotes, pero maldita sea, no, no eran una ilusión, esto no es justo, pensó, no es para nada justo, cuando yo capturo a alguien solo le torturo un poco, saco información y lo mato, pero cuando los encierro, en verdad solo es un hechizo para que crea que esta encerrado. MIERDA no a sido un buen día, primero me despierto con toda la resaca de un buen carrete, tan bueno que terminé en la cárcel, con un tipo haciéndome burlas, un muggle, para variar, y lo peor me encuentro sin varita, en estos momentos ¿¿¿de que sirve ser el mago más temido de todos los tiempos si un simple Muggle no me respeta y me hace burlas??? Lo peor es que sin varita es imposible hacer nada ¡¡¡¡MALDICION!!!!. Tendré que cambiar de táctica, esto no puede volver a ocurrir, no ME puede volver a ocurrir.

. : · º · : . : · º · : . : · _**LOS MORTIFAGOS**_ º · : . : · º · : . : · º · : .

- Amo

- AAAmooooooo

- AAAAAAAAAMMMMOOOOOOOOOO.

- Noooooooooooooooooooo.

* * *

_****_

_**En la oficina de Tito Dumbly**_

- Ahora que ya sabemos la situación, no hay ningún problema, o sea, tenemos que traerlos de vuelta, pero, por lo menos ya sabemos donde y con quien están. El problema ahora es el siguiente, no sabemos que tan sensatos estén esos mocosos, sobre todo si Malfoy está con ellos provocándolos.

- Señor director, yo creo que el problema aquí no es el señor Malfoy (Nda: ¬¬ ya

se deben imaginar quien lo esta defendiendo) si no que Potter y compañía

- ¬¬

- Me refiero al padre de Potter y compañía

- O.0 pero ni Madeline ni Maximus Potter me preocupan

- ¬¬ hablo de Potter y Black

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿?????

- De Los MERODEADORES - dijo ya total y completamente exasperado Snape

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh – dijeron al comprender la idea de Snape y luego - AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- No puede ser, el futuro esta en juego ahora de los merodeadores – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible McGonagall –malditos mocosos ¿Cuándo pasará un año donde Potter y los demás no causen problemas? ¡Por ellos es que me moriré tan joven del corazón!-gritó alarmando a los presentes.

* * *

Ya se acabó, no se si alguien este leyendo esta cosa a la que yo llamo historia, pero en el caso de que si, pido perdón por la demora (Nda: mmmmm deframbuesa). Y tb les pido REW, vamos que no cuesta nada, no tienen ni que estar inscritos ni nada, es solo un segundito y me hacen muy feliz


	5. De suicidios y reencuentros

**_Disclaimer:_** Yo una linda niña de /-/-/ años, mantenida por sus padres, que comparte habitación con su hermana (xq ella tiene susto de quedarse sola por las noches) que sus padres no la dejan tener un perrito T.T no tiene nada que ver con J.K Rowling, una mujer cuyo trabajo inspira a miles de jóvenes, niños y adultos, es decir yo no soy ella, que a duras penas logra inspirar a su canario para cantar... El mensaje fue recibido??, bueno lo hago corto, no tengo dinero, no me demanden.

Pe: Pensamiento Escritora

_**Capítulo V**_

_****_

_**De Suicidios y Reencuentros**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

- Esto...esto...no esto no pude estar pasando, no...no... de seguro me están haciendo una broma de muy mal gusto...Albus esto no es posible, no, no nuestro futuro, nosotros NO PODEMOS DEPENDER DE LOS MERODEADORES.

- Déjame recordarte Minerva, que los "Merodeadores" en realidad fueron los "encargados" de derrotar a Voldemort, porque cuando Lily tuvo a Harry, James, Sirius y Remus, lo iban a presentar como el nuevo merodeador cuando tuviera la edad, por lo tanto Harry tb forma parte de la banda.

- 0.O ya, pero nuestro futuro no dependía de esos bandidos cuando tenían 16 años, estaban más maduros cuando nos salvaron.

- ".ó los merodeadores ¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!¿!MADUROS?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡? – Dijo Snape al borde de la ventana, dispuesto a lanzarse en cuanto dijeran que en algún momento maduraron.

- Disculpe que se lo diga, profesora, pero los merodeadores son del tipo de hombres que no maduran, tan solo envejecen – dijo Sprout como quien recita su poema favorito, fue hay cuando Snape, se bajó de la ventana con un gran suspiro – y si le agregamos que son como el vino... - Snape, casi se lanza nuevamente quien tuvo que ser aferrado por Sprout quien murmuraba.- en serio hombre, compórtese... han pasado años...

- Ejem, ejem, ejem – la corto tito Dumbly – no nos desviemos del tema – Severus, o te lanzas luego o te bajas, pero si sigues ahí vas a hacer q nos enfermemos todos, y las isapres ya nos están poniendo muchos problemas con las licencias, así que por favor bájate o ayudo a tirarte – obedientemente Snape se bajó, un tanto asustado también, por el hecho de que su jefe le "Ayudara" a lanzarse.

- Entonces...

- A sí, sí, que sí, yo creo que ESTAMOS PERDIDOS – termino gritando el director, lo único de esperanza que le quedaba al director en esos momentos, parecía que se había volado con el viento q sopló cuando Snape quería tirarse por la ventana.

- Señor director, yo creo q de hecho no estamos perdidos – dijo Snape, dando se cuenta que si el perdía la cabeza, ya no abría nadie lo suficientemente cuerdo como para llevar un asunto de tal importancia – piense que no podría ser peor (Nda: querido Snape, acabas de romper una de las reglas más importantes de la vida. Siempre puede empeorar)

- ¡¡¡¡¡LOS GEMELOS WESLEY NO APARECEN!!!!! – llego gritando Hagrid, luego que lo mandaran a revisar si faltaba alguien.

Dumbly, quedó en estado de shock, y Snape, el solo pudo decir:

- Bueno, ahora si que no pude empeorar-murmuró llevándose nuevamente las manos a ambos bolsillos de su túnica. (Nda: no me desafíes Snape, no me desafíes).

-necesito un trago.- declaró McGonagall serenamente a Sprout,-si esto, en serio puede ponerse peor que como está en estos instantes, mejor estar totalmente ebria, para cuando decida seguir a Snape y lanzarme detrás de él por la ventana...

-calma, calma- dijo Dumbly tratando de aparentar. El solo pensar que esos dos condenados mocosos pelirrojos estaban sueltos y tomando en cuenta que ellos son prácticamente, los seguidores en problemas de los merodeadores a la décima potencia, - lo primero es avisarle a Molly. Si los gemelos aparecen nos hará el favor de borrarlos de la faz de la tierra... en lo segundo.- mirando al semi gigante.- ¿Hagrid? Por favor, busca tablas y martillos y sella todas las ventanas de las torres para que nadie se lance pues la idea el solo pensarlo suena atractiva...

-si profesor...- dijo el semi gigante saliendo del despacho y los demás profesores se observaron entre si.

Una vez Dumbly volteó a mirar por la ventana y hablar consigo mismo, Snape declaró susurrando.- tengo algo bueno, fuerte y hasta mejor que el Firewisky...

-yo acepto...- dijo McGonagall

Sprout asintió vivazmente. Después de todo ¿Como soportaban a los muchachos hechiceros, adolescentes y problemáticos además de egocéntricos, engreídos, caprichosos y mal criados si no era con dos o tres traguitos por día?

. : · º · : . : · º · : . : · º · : . : · º · : . : · º · : . : · º · : . . : · º · : . : · º · : . : · º · : . : · º · : . : · º · : . : · º · : .

- Así, así q yo le dije "mira tu gran hombre barbudo y peludo, si quieres mi cuerpo tendrás q pagar como todo el mundo, y sin derecho a reclamar"

- JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJ

Haber intentando ser coherentes en la historia, podríamos decir que tito Voldy se encontró con una VIEJA amiga...

* * *

Flash Back

_Estaba Tom Riddle en el Pool ( Nda: o Billar, como quieran llamarle) de Hogsmeade, estaba pensando lo que había leído en el diario de uno de sus antepasados más conocidos, Salazar Slytherin (Nda: Para mayor información léase el capitulo III de la Biografía de lord Voldemort PE: Cuando lo suba ¬¬') Eso del bien y el mal era algo realmente muy subjetivo, y dependía demasiado desde el punto de vista, tendría que analizar muy bien las posibilidades de ser un gran ser, la verdad. _

_En eso estaba pensando Tom cuando al Salón "Arriba del Billar" (Nda: Donde te tomas una cerveza y puedes gozar) ingresó una linda muchacha de no más de 20 años, muy atractiva, Se acercó hasta donde estaba él, que al parecer había sido el único que no había notado la presencia de la joven. _

_Esta se acercó con un paso de quien tiene una jarra de agua en la cabeza (Nda: Por si no se entiende, entró con un movimiento de caderas realmente muy pronunciado), la cual atrajo la mente, mirada y fantasías de casi todos los hombres del bar. ¿quiénes no llamó su atención? A los que les gustan los hombres, y los que estaban lejos pensando otras cosas. Se sentó en la mesa donde Tom estaba jugando y tomó la bola numero 5 que era a la que éste estaba intentando pegar. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo en que la joven llevaba en el lugar Tom levanóo la cabeza (Nda: Bastante molesto por lo demás)._

_- ¿¿¿Se te perdió algo linda??? – dijo con un tono de voz que cualquier hombre en su sano juicio JAMAS hubiera utilizado con esa chica, pero bueno, él lo ocupó con ella y eso a la chica le pareció muy divertido, así que respondió con un tono muy juguetón._

_- Me llamo Natasha, pero mis amigos, si los tuviera, me dirían Nat._

_Tom se limitó a levantar una ceja y decir entre divertido y ligón (Nda: aun que parezca raro, pero Voldemort en sus tiempos de estudiante era todo en Sirius Black, de ligón y todo eso, además quiero q alguien se atreva a negarme que en la 2º película no es un encanto) - Como es eso que "Si los tuviera", explícate bien –dijo utilizando algunos de sus dotes de ligón – es decir eres una mujer hermosa, te deben de llover los hombres._

_- Si, pero eso también los asusta, es decir, algunos se sienten demasiado inferiores a mi, y no se atreven a acercarse, lo otro, es que si se acercan a mi es solo por mi físico y cuando logro formalizar un relación (Ya sea de novios o de amigos) solo me lucen como si fuera un trofeo – finalmente comenzó a abrir su corazón a Tom – y si eso no los espanta y logramos algo interesante, me es necesario revelar mi secreto y eso termina matándolos del susto... así que de AMIGOS no tengo muchos..._

_- Pero... si quieres puedo ayudarte, mira pidamos unos Whisky's y lo analizamos bien, la verdad es q a mi no creo q me atemorices..._

_Fin Flash Back _

* * *

Y así se conocieron, y ahora se encontraban recordando viejos tiempos, conversando de lo que habían hecho durante esos 25 largos años que no se veían.

- Entonces, luego que me enteré de la profecía sobre esos mocosos y bueno, lo eché a la suerte, el muggle que cayera muerto primero definía si iba por los Potter o los _Longbottom_ y bueno el pelado murió primero, así que me dirigí donde los potter's y bueno creo que ya sabes lo que pasó...- narrando su peculiar forma de elegir "su igual".

- Claro que si, cuando lo supe no pude creerlo.... – declaró con sorpresa.- Alguien tan especial como tu, caer abatido tan fácilmente...

- Fácilmente... ¿Fácilmente? ¡Fácilmente!- declaró molesto y estrellando a un lado lo que tenía a su paso.- ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿No sabes acaso el trabajo que he pasado los últimos 15 años?

- ya, ya...- dijo ella tratando de calmarlo.- Perdóname... no lo vuelvo a decir...

* * *

En el pasado...

Bueno, los chicos intentaban adaptarse, aun que a Hermione no le costó mucho, ya que Lily y sus amigas eran muy simpáticas y era lo que siempre había deseado, tener AMIGAS, la verdad es que hasta el momento no le hubiera importado quedarse en esa época. Pero el caso de Draco era totalmente distinto, es decir de ser un Slytherin hecho y derecho a pasar a ser un Gryffindor amigo de los sangres sucias y un lambiscón de Dumbledore... eso si que era difícil, partiendo por tener que acostumbrarse al uniforme y la sala común y seguir por tener que tratar bien a la gente. Era suicida. No encontraba la forma de desahogar su rabia mas que, golpeando a cualquier chico de primer año que no tuviera las agallas de defenderse...

- asqueroso...- decía mirando a todos lados.- Simplemente asqueroso...- refunfuñando mientras Harry y Ron se sentían en sus aguas y mas que todo, porque Malfoy no era feliz...

Era el sueño de cualquiera de Gryffindor de su tiempo. Malfoy no tenía a su papi cerca para defenderlo.

Es decir, algo lo estaba afectando porque en el desayuno...

- Draco alcánzame por favor la mermelada – pidió Lily amablemente (estaban sentado juntos, relativamente cerca, por relativamente se entiende que lo merodeadores estaba en un extremo y las chicas en el otro ¿verdad?... Okay miren estaban los merodeadores en un extremo luego estaban las víboras Fashion, seguidas por el trío o cuarteto desde ahora, y venían las chicas)

"_Los Gryffindor's no deben ser humanos, son unos extraterrestres, actúan demasiado extraño_"- pensó en ese momento Draco, había quedado en shock, menos mal que harry estaba hay para salvarlo... O.O UN SEGUNDO

Los merodeadores se encontraban hablando de la vida y la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando se acerca Emely y se saluda DE BESO con Remus y salen juntos, abrazados (Causando una casi apoplejía a Sirius), sin dar ninguna explicación, comprenderán que tanto ellas como ellos y los peregrinos estaban algo más que alterados, y no solo ellos, si no que el comedor entero, o sea no era para menos, dos enemigos. archienemigos se acercan, se besan y se marchan... algo raro estaba pasando... así comenzó el primer día de los peregrinos...

"Las clases son igual de aburridas que en el futuro" era el pensamiento común de Harry, Ron y Draco... pero lo raro era que, las chicas de otras casas, consideraban a Draco una especie de "ángel con mirada de demonio" que encontraban fascinante. Le miraban como si fuera un dios encarnado, cosa que ponía a Ron de malas. Mas que todo, porque tres chicas se acercaron al finalizar esa clase a preguntarle si podría salir con ellas tres un día cualquiera.

Así, terminó mas o menos el primer día de clases de los peregrinos.

* * *

En la habitación de las chicas...

- Vamos Emely cuentazos que diablos significo eso en el desayuno – Insistió por trigésima quinta vez susan desde que habían llegado a su habitación.

- Es solo un estudio que estoy haciendo, y del cual no las quiero hacer partícipe...

- Vamos que no te cuesta nada...

- A demás que te podríamos ayudar...

- Tanto les importa??

El SI que retumbo en la habitación fue rotundo por parte de las 3.

- Okay me quedó claro, pues miren... El otro día, bueno en el verano....

- Te besaste con Lupin y sabrán los dioses que otras cosas y ahora estás perdidamente enamorada de él y el de ti y cuando terminen el colegio se van a casar y tendrán muchos hijos y luego se divorciarán y tendremos que vengarnos de estos imbéciles... personalmente prefiero esto ultimo...- dijo Susan sin tomar aire.- así me vengaría de Sirius...

- Susan, te das cuenta que acabas de interrumpir el relato del año por una Gilipollada??

- Okay.. ya me callé.

- Bueno en el verano vi una película excelente, se que llamaba "Lo que ellas quieren" y me puse a analizar lo machista que era la película, luego dejé esos prejuicios de lado y me dije "Bueno y si yo también pudiera leerle pensamiento de las mujeres??" luego caí en cuenta de que ¿para que quiero leer el pensamiento de las mujeres si yo soy una? Y me dije que en cambio si pudiera leer el pensamiento de los hombres sería mucho mejor...

- Los hombres piensan??... Para eso no es necesario un cerebro?? – preguntó muy ingenuamente susan...¿ ellos piensan? ¿tienen cerebro??

- Ay Susan por favor...- imploró la otra de las jóvenes. – deja que termine su idea.

- Luego vi un programa donde tenían encerradas a varias personas dentro de un lugar y habían cámaras en distintos lugares...

- Se llaman Reality Show...-corrigió.

- Bueno eso, y luego se me ocurrió que pasaría que nosotras pusiéramos cámaras en la habitación de algún chico para saber como piensan y luego, luego bueno luego se verá que se hace con la grabación e información... saber que piensan.. que es lo que quieren en una mujer... porque son tan estúpidos enfrente de todos...

- Todas piensan lo mismo que yo... - dijo susan con el mismo tono que cuando Cerebro le pregunta lo mismo a Pinky

- Que debes callarte para que Emely nos termine de exponer la idea de una broma por realizar??

- Broma??, un segundo no es un broma es un proyecto científico que se llama "El pensamiento y comportamiento del hombre" – recitó como los presentadores de Nathional Geograpyc

- Yo creo que podríamos poner cámaras en la habitación de los merodeadores y hacer "El reality merodeador" – intervino por primera vez Hermione en la conversación quien como siempre lo analizaba todo.

- Está decidido entonces, haremos el Reality merodeador - concluyó Lily.

- Ehhh- interrumpió Hermione sus celebraciones.- ¿Aquí nadie lee la historia del colegio?

Todas observaron a Lily quien reclamó.- ¡no me miren así! Dejé de leerlo cuando Susan comenzó a traer revistas de chicos semi desnudos al colegio... no soy tan estúpida...

Eso debía de dolerle a Hermione, mas sin embargo, ignoró diciendo.- aquí no sirven las cosas eléctricas... no funcionará...- concluyó ocurriéndosele algo.- de esa manera...- sonriendo.- miren: cada una de nosotras solo tiene que instalar una bola de cristal en su recamara... dos o tres... y entonces, nosotras aquí, tendremos tres bolas de cristal de juego de esas.- ellas le observaban expectantes- con un hechizo bastante complicado pero no imposible, podremos con los reflejos que tenga la bola de cristal en la habitación de ellos, lograr ver en sus juegos que tendremos aquí, todo lo que hagan...

- ¿es posible?- preguntó Emely.

- Claro- apoyó Lily .- lo mas difícil será el lograr colocar aquellas bolas en su habitación... es decir... ¿cómo las dejaremos allá sin que despierte sospechas o alguien haga preguntas?

- en especial esos estúpidos...- dijo Susan sonriendo.

- Bueno –dijo Emely pensándolo.- Es fácil...- declaró sonriendo.- Solo tendrán ciertos sacrificios...

- ¿sacrificios?- preguntó Lily.- ¿Sacrificios?

- no te preocupes por ahora.- declaró Emely sonriéndole.-el primero lo haré yo...- con esa mentecita pervertida que la chica tenía con Remus Lupin era obvio lo que pensaba – no se preocupen mas que, hechizar las bolas de cristal- sonriendo.- ¡Tendremos nuestro Reality Merodeador!

- SIIIIIIIIIIII EL REALITY MERODEADOR!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaron Susan Emely y Hermione al mismo tiempo...

-"¿Cómo me metí en esto?"- preguntaba Hermione en su cabeza y dijo inmediatamente – "Claro con tal de no perderme las escena de cambios de vestimenta... yo feliz!"

* * *

¿Que pasa en la cabeza de esas chicas??, aparte de lo evidente (Más hormonas que neuronas), bueno mientras nosotras tampoco nos perdamos esos cambios de ropa, no abra ningun problema ni nadie extrañara las neuronas de estas chicas. No creen que su manera de odiar a los merdoadores es muy... muy... muy particular??.

Espero que les alla gustado tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo, saludos a Crystal que se paso en un super recor de un par de horas me tenia corregido el fic y todo y gracias a eso que publico hoy y no mañana.

Gracias a mi primita porque siempre que tengo dudas sobre algo esta ella conectada y me dice "si pon esto.." o "Olvida es pesima idea"

Para el proximo capitulo las chicas gozan al ver a los merodeadores & Cia exaustos del entrenamiento y aman a Remus cuando los obliga a todos a ducharse... la verdad es q yo tambien lo amo.

Espero que me dejen rew... TT por favor??


End file.
